musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Cream
Cream were a 1960s British rock supergroup power trio consisting of bassist/singer Jack Bruce, drummer Ginger Baker, and guitarist/singer Eric Clapton. Their sound was characterised by a hybrid of blues rock, hard rock and psychedelic rock, |title=Cream: Biography|last=Unterberger|first=Richie|publisher=Allmusic|accessdate=30 June 2008}} combining psychedelia-themed lyrics, Eric Clapton's blues guitar playing, Jack Bruce's operatic voice and prominent bass playing and Ginger Baker's jazz-influenced drumming. The group's third album, Wheels of Fire, was the world's first platinum-selling double album. Cream are widely regarded as being the world's first successful supergroup. Whereseric.com In their career, they sold over 15 million albums worldwide. Cream's music included songs based on traditional blues such as "Crossroads" and "Spoonful", and modern blues such as "Born Under a Bad Sign", as well as more eccentric songs such as "Strange Brew", "Tales of Brave Ulysses" and "Toad". Cream's biggest hits were "I Feel Free" (UK, number 11), "Sunshine of Your Love" (US, number 5), "White Room" (US, number 6), "Crossroads" (US, number 28), and "Badge" (UK, number 18)."Badge" search results. http://www.everyhit.com. Retrieved 2 January 2010. Cream made a significant impact on the popular music of the time, and, along with Jimi Hendrix, and Terry Kath of Chicago, popularised the use of the wah-wah pedal. They provided a heavy yet technically proficient musical theme that foreshadowed and influenced the emergence of British bands such as Led Zeppelin, The Jeff Beck Group and Black Sabbath in the late 1960s and the early 1970s. The band's live performances influenced progressive rock acts such as Rush. | accessdate = 8 November 2008}} Cream were inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame in 1993."Cream: inducted in 1993". The Rock and Roll Hall of Fame and Museum. Retrieved 25 April 2012 They were included in both Rolling Stone and VH1's lists of the "100 Greatest Artists of All Time," at number 67 and 61 respectively."The Greatest Artists of All Time". VH1/Stereogum. Retrieved 25 April 2012.Waters, Roger. "Cream: 100 Greatest Artists of All Time". Rolling Stone. Retrieved 25 April 2012 They were also ranked number 16 on VH1's "100 Greatest Artists of Hard Rock". Label(s) Genre(s) * Rock * Blue* [[Blues Rock RIYL Band Members * Eric Clapton * Jack Bruc* [[Ginger Bake Includes Members of * [[Vivian Stanshall Sean Head Showband * Blind Faith * Derek & The Dominoe Band Biography Cream is a british band that was around from 1966 to 1968. Cream featured [[Eric Clapton as guitarist, Crossroad" and "[[White Room:Cream|White Room". Their music was very much inspired by the Royal Albert Hall: London May 2-3-5-6 2006 * Live 1968 * Wheels Of Fir* [[Goodbye:Cream|Goodby* [[Disraeli Gears:Cream|Disraeli Gear* [[Fresh Cream:Cream|Fresh Cream * Gold * Live Cream * Live Cream Vol. 2 EPs Singles Appears On Compilations Soundtracks Mix CDs * Plastic Music Exchange 2006 - Djerrid * Wikipedi* [[List of songs whose lyrics do not mention the song titl[[Category: Artis[[Category:Artists Category:Artists Category:British rock music groups Category:Supergroups Category:Musical trios Category:Musical groups established in 1966 Category:Musical groups disestablished in 1968 Category:Polydor Records artists Category:Atco Records artists Category:Reprise Records artists Category:Psychedelic rock groups Category:Blues rock groups Category:Hard rock groups Category:Acid rock groups Category:Rock and Roll Hall of Fame inductees Category:Bands Category:Jam bands